


Get Too Close

by Twisted_Mind



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Body Image, Body Positivity, Established Relationship, F/F, POV Lydia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-18
Updated: 2017-08-18
Packaged: 2018-12-13 17:04:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11764440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twisted_Mind/pseuds/Twisted_Mind
Summary: Lydia leans forward, tucking her face into Cora’s neck. She doesn’t know how to feel. A few years ago, she would’ve been thrilled to drop what she’d view as unnecessary weight. Now those extra pounds seem like a luxury she shouldn’t want and may not be able to afford.





	Get Too Close

**Author's Note:**

> Dani_Cat planted the seed, Greenie and Dena watered it, Mads tended it carefully, and Belle made sure I didn’t actually grow a monstrosity. You’re all dangerous, and I regret everything.
> 
> Happy Friday!

 

 

Cora finds her mostly-naked in front of the full-length mirror in their bedroom. She doesn’t speak as she slots up behind Lydia, nosing against her neck. “What’s got you all twisted up?”

She knows there’s no point in denying it. Not when Cora can smell the anxiety and dissatisfaction on her skin. “I’m thinner than I used to be.”

“And?”

Lydia watches her face shift in the mirror as she presses her lips together. “And I didn’t realize until today, when I went looking for a fresh bra, that I’m not as curvy as I was a couple years ago.”

Cora raises an eyebrow at her in the mirror. She bites the bullet. “I like being slender, like the flat stomach and the way my clothes fit now, but . . .” Lydia turns slightly, so her reflection highlights what she means. “I miss my breasts, and the way my hips used to flare. I don’t. I never imagined looking like this.”

“Like what?” Cora asks gently.

“Like I’m fighting just to survive. I look . . . hard, in a way I didn’t used to.”

Cora rests her chin on Lydia’s shoulder and wraps her arms around the tiny waist. They’re quiet for a moment. “You’re beautiful now, and you were beautiful then.” Cora’s hand slides up her side to cup her ribs. “You look lean and capable, which is what _matters_. I know you’ve been training with Argent, and I’m glad. I want you healthy and strong, want you to be able to walk away if you end up in an ugly situation.”

Lydia looks at the floor. She knows that’s what’s important, that she's being silly, but—

“But if you’re not comfortable in your skin, then let’s make an appointment with the dietician so we can change that.”

Her head whips up and she turns to look Cora in the face. “You mean it?”

Cora’s hands sweep up her shoulders and throat to cradle her face. “Of course I do. Having some padding is good for you. Don’t think I haven’t noticed how often you complain of being cold.”

“As if you don’t like it when I curl up next to you!” Lydia pretends outrage so she won’t burst into relieved tears, and they both know it.

Cora smirks. “Never said I didn’t. Plus I would never object to watching this,” she drops a hand to squeeze a butt cheek, “jiggle when I smack it.”

Lydia leans forward, tucking her face into Cora’s neck. She doesn’t know how to feel. A few years ago, she would’ve been thrilled to drop what she’d view as unnecessary weight. Now those extra pounds seem like a luxury she shouldn’t want and may not be able to afford.

“Hey. We’ll get you curvy again, Princess.”

She huffs something halfway between a laugh and sob. Cora just holds her tighter.

“Have I ever lied to you?”

“No,” she whispers.

“No,” Cora repeats, “and I’m not about to start now.”

Lydia doesn’t let go, hearing all the things Cora isn’t saying. _I love you. I support you. I want you happy._

_You’re not alone._

 

**Author's Note:**

> No, this wasn't part of my WIP list. It was wholly the fault of my enablers. I'm going BACK to my WIP list now. (You should have a tasty morsel from it next week.)


End file.
